THE GRAND LAW
by The Several
Summary: Marche was suddenly returned back to the world of Ivalice. But by whom? And just to convince that person, he has to use the most powerful law card of all... On haitus for the moment. Sorry.
1. To Return

**THE GRAND LAW**

_FF Tactics Advance_ Fanfic

**Chapter 1: To Return----**

By The Several

NOTE: I do not own FF Tactics Advance, yadda yadda.

Note also that I'm not sure if this idea had been invented yet, but you'll know soon enough what I'm talking about. The title is kind of a giveaway. And no, there is no yaoi in this, so if Marche and Monteblanc seem _too_ friendly, they are just best buddies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marche, Ritz, Doned, Cid, Mewt. Special people who were sent to a magical realm called the world of Ivalice by a strange book. In this world, their greatest dreams came to life.

Ritz, whose hair became permanently pink. Cid, who became a strong leader. Doned, who can now walk. Mewt, who rules this majestic land. And Marche, who became stalwart and brave.

But Marche knew this was too good to be true. And in deed it was. Their daydreams come true. But it wasn't real. That was enough for him to stand against his friends, rebel the world's rules, and try to bring them back to the real world.

Indeed, his friends did hate him, nearly even got him killed. But in the end, he and his friends agreed to go back to the real world. Their world.

----------------------

Several months had past since they were transported into that world by the magical book. When they got back, the book was gone. It was nowhere to be found. But maybe, it was for the best.

Things were going well. Ritz wasn't afraid to show her real hair color anymore. Mewt learned how to defend himself. Cid had a new job. Doned learned to cope with his sickness, and was able to make friends at the hospital.

Indeed, things were better and back to normal.

Marche went straight home after school. He had just finished an extremely hard test, and was tired to the bone. He went to his room, and instantly fell asleep in his warm bed.

----------------------

A swirling vortex surrounded his unconscious body. Motes of sparkling light spin around him like flies to a lamp. The world shifts in an indescribable way, as his body was transported back into the land of Ivalice.

He awakens. He gasped with shock. He looked at his clothes, which have changed into a similar style. He knew where he was. He was back. Back in Ivalice.

One thought came to his mind. _Someone found the book_. It was the only reasonable explanation. But if this was true, then the others could have been transported here too.

But did they need convincing again? Does he have to fight them, just to get them to return back to the real world?

Thoughts flew to his mind one by one, until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

_"Marche, kupo!"_

It was Monteblanc. His best friend. They greeted each other with a handshake and a pat on the back. They were together again, just like old times.

_"Monteblanc! Boy, am I glad to see you!"_

_"You're back, kupo! But something tells me you weren't supposed to."_

Marche changes his expression to that of a serious one. _"You're right. Somehow, I returned back to this realm. And I'm sure someone found the book."_

_"Could it be Mewt?"_ asked Monteblanc.

_"Maybe,"_ Marche said unsurely. But it didn't matter. He has plenty of time to think about it later. For now, he just wants to get reacquainted with his old buddy.

They enter a pub in Cyril. The old team was there. Clan Nutsy. With some new members too, like Monteblanc's brother, Nono.

_"You've been a pretty good leader while I was gone,"_ Marche commented.

_"Thanks, kupo! But now that you're back, I feel you should be leader again, kupo, just like old times."_

_"No,"_ Marche replied. _"You've been a great leader without me, and I know you'll still be now that I'm here."_ Marche inhaled, and then bowed at Monteblanc. _"Sir Monteblanc, I am proud to be a part of Clan Nutsy once again."_

He regained his posture, and they walked together to meet their clan members. There was a new beginning ahead of them.

**To be continued…**


	2. Confrontation

**THE GRAND LAW**

_FF Tactics Advance_ Fanfic

**Chapter 2: Confrontation----**

By The Several

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had past since Marche had been transported back to the world of Ivalice. And still, they had no lead on how they got there.

Then one day, a request was posted by Ritz's clan. This was his chance. To meet with one of the people who were sent into this world by the book before.

Marche just hopes that Ritz doesn't need convincing.

The post was a dispatch mission. Marche volunteered to do the job, so he went out alone to where the job said to go to.

----------------------

Marche arrived at the Deti Plains, where the request job was supposed to take place. And yet, Marche knew there was something to this…

Ritz came to his view. She was not with her other clan members.

_She must've thought the same idea as I did,_ Marche thought. A clan leader cannot go in dispatch missions or go alone. So they both assigned another to be the clan leader, so they can go to dispatch missions without anyone else interrupting.

_"Long time no see, Marche."_ Ritz said as the wind caresses her hair.

"_Your hair…it became pink again…"_ Marche said sadly. _"What? You still don't think you're real white hair is good enough?"_

Ritz just chuckled. _"And what about the others?"_ continued Marche. _"Have you seen them? Did someone found the book and teleported us back here again?"_

"_No and yes,"_ Ritz replied. _"For some strange reason, only the two of us were sent back to this world. And yes, someone found the book... It was me."_

Marche gasped in shock_. "What? Why? I thought we learned our lesson already?"_

"_I know that!"_ Ritz shouted at him_. "But I wanted to see Shara again… And what about you? I know you were happy to see your best friend Monteblanc again..."_

"_Yeah, but…"_ Marche stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"_I'm not letting you take me back again. I want to stay here with Shara, and all my Viera friends."_ Ritz finalized.

"_And I know you'll get in my way."_ Ritz says as she draws her blade_. "So this will have to end now. This time, you WILL lose!"_

Marche swallowed. He knew how good Ritz was. One on one, he didn't stand a chance. Viera skills are tricky. Elementalist techniques can stop him in his tracks, and don't forget the infamous _Last Breath_ technique…

He drew his sword. _"Engage!"_ Ritz shouted. At that instant, a judge appeared, and the battle begun.

The two combatants matched each other blow for blow. They were both skilled characters, and have learned many techniques. But now, they were both tired, and the battle was going nowhere.

"_This has to end now, Marche!"_ Ritz exclaimed. She positioned her blade at a familiar stance.

_No, she's going to do that technique!_ Marche thought aloud. He rushed her, hoping to cancel her attack, but it was too late…

"_Ultima Masher!"_ Ritz shouted as the techniques' awesomeness emitted a bright flare of energy, and a blasting zone fills the battlefield.

Marche dropped to the ground. His HP, zero. He was defeated.

But a judge was there, so no casualties were allowed. The judge raised his hand, and declared Ritz as the winner.

She put her blade back into the scabbard, and walked slowly away. She turned around to face Marche.

_"Don't try to stop me, or else, the next time we meet will be in a Jagd…"_

Marche lied on the ground, and his eyes slowly closed.

As Ritz walked away from the battlefield, she turns around to look at the unconscious Marche lying on the ground. She caresses her hair, and it changes, from pink to white.

_"I know this hair means a lot to you…"_ she whispers as she continues to walk away.

**To be continued…**


	3. Coup Wars

**THE GRAND LAW**

_FF Tactics Advance _Fanfic

**Chapter 3: Coup Wars----**

By The Several

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marche awakened at a small bed. His head still spinning, he recalls his fight with Ritz in an attempt to bring them back home. He lost.

Monteblanc entered the room. _"Oh, you're awake, kupo!"_ he exclaimed. _"I heard you lost the dispatch mission. But don't worry, kupo, we'll get it next time!"_

"_It wasn't a dispatch mission, Monteblanc,"_ Marche replied, still groaning from the pain. _"It was a trap set by Ritz, to lure me there…"_

"_She didn't want to return, kupo?"_

"_No… Rghhh! Why does she have to be so stubborn? She knows she can't stay here forever!"_ Marche shouted, pounding his fists into a nearby table and punching the wall.

"_Don't beat yourself up, kupo!"_ Monteblanc said as he tried to calm him down. _"We'll discuss this after you've rested."_

With that, Monteblanc left the room. As he does, Marche recalls Ritz's reasons for returning. It was to be with her friends. Suddenly, he thinks of Monteblanc…

----------------------

The next morning, Marche was fit again. He went to the pub at Cyril, and there he walked towards the table where Monteblanc and his clan were sitting in.

"_You're well, kupo!"_ Monteblanc said happily.

"_Yeah,"_ Marche said weakly_. "Still woozy, but it's good. So, what's been happening?"_

Monteblanc frowned_. "Well, kupo, since you left, it's been hard to keep tabs on the areas we've freed. One by one, the areas are being taken over by the other clans."_

"_They've formed a coup?"_ Marche said, surprised.

"_What's worse, kupo,"_ Monteblanc continued, _"is that each clan has formed separate groups and are fighting for the area!"_

"_So they're all fighting each other for the territory? This is bad."_ Marche thinks. _"Well, leader, what should we do?" _Marche replies, thinking that Monteblanc was a well enough leader for the job of thinking of a plan.

Monteblanc didn't let him down_. "Okay then, kupo,"_ he replied. _"Let's take back the areas, and stop this war!" _The clan members cheered and hoorayed. It was time to get down to business.

----------------------

They went to the area where the different coup groups were fighting. It was Jagd Dorsa. There were no rules, only live or die.

"_We have to stop this, kupo!"_ Monteblanc exclaimed to the other clan members. With a command, they charged into battle. Using mainly stun or disability techniques, they tried to round the rowdy crowd.

Meanhile, Marche was in tight combat with an opponent ninja, one of the coup leaders.

"_We will take the area, you tyrants! And after we take this area, new laws will be in order!"_ said the ninja.

"_Tyrants? You guys are the tyrants! We haven't done anything wrong!" _shouted Marche at him. They swung their swords at each other, but it was getting nowhere. Marche was getting frustrated. He didn't have time for this.

"_I don't have time for this, you jerks!"_ Marche exclaimed, as he pinned the ninja down on the ground with his sword_. "It's people like you who are to be blamed for stuff like this! Just because no one is ruling Ivalice anymore, doesn't mean you're free to do anything you want! You—"_ Marche shouted at the ninja, as he was about to finishing him with his sword.

"_Kupo, no!"_ Monteblanc shouted as he tried to stop him.

Marche stopped in time. He realized what he was about to do. He nearly killed the guy. He then looked at his sword. The _Lionheart_, a sword to protect. He was a paladin – sworn to defend. And what was he doing?…

He later realized that he was just frustrated. He needed a way to convince Ritz to return back to their own world. But if he left, he'd never see Monteblanc again…

----------------------

Soon enough the fighting stopped. All the coup groups were rounded and taken to jail. Monteblanc and the others were about to return to Cyril, when he saw Marche heading elsewhere.

"_Where are you going, kupo?"_ Monteblanc asked him.

_"Sorry, Monteblanc, but I need to go talk to Ezel. He's still an honorary member of the clan, right?"_

"_He still is, kupo."_ Monteblanc replied. They were silent for a minute. Then Monteblanc said_, "I know what you're trying to do, kupo. You want to find a way to return to your own world."_

"_Yeah…"_ Marche replied.

"_If you do return, I wish this wouldn't be the last time will see each other, kupo…"_ Monteblanc said sadly. Marche looked away, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"_But,"_ Monteblanc continued_. "we'll always be friends, right?"_

"_The best of friends!"_ Marche reassured him. Then, he ran on to Cadoan.

----------------------

"_Long time no see, Ezel,"_ Marche greeted as he entered the Card Shop Ezel was working in.

"_Ah, Marche! This certainly is a surprise. What can I do for you?" _Ezel asked.

_"I need you to develop a special law card for me."_

**To be continued…**


End file.
